Worth Someting
by JessicaRenee026
Summary: Jess and Rory’s daughter turns 16, and he thinks a bit on life as a single father, and his love for someone who seems to perfect to be part of him.
1. Worth Something

Title: Worth Something

Author: Hadlee May

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. 'Cept Eliza.

Summary: Jess and Rory's daughter turns 16, and he thinks a bit on life as a single father, and his love for someone he doesn't realize is so perfect until now. Wow. AN: It's short. I know. It was a random thought, and I wrote it out before I forgot it. It might not make sense, but it does have something there, if you have problems, email me. I have aol, and my sn is hadlemaysanalien, so, yeah.  
-Hadlee May

AN: I hope u enjoy, please review. It's my first GG fan fic. It's a bit OOC, and all, but it sounded nice and I wanted Jess to look like a good guy.

16.  
  
Jess looks at his daughter in wonder, and watches her push her back length black hair out of her eyes, as she unwraps the gift he'd only given her moments ago. He can't believe it. It seems like yesterday he was taking her home from the hospital. Rocking her in the old rocking chair his mother had given her. He remembers in very clear detail how it was to change her diaper. How to walk up and down the hallway of their small New York City apartment as she cries non stop. He also remembers the tears that come to his own eyes when he realizes he has no idea what she wants.  
  
It's been a while. Now she's sixteen years old. Perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He can't help but feel that she no longer needs him, but he refuses to believe it. He likes to think he spoiled her enough so that she might stay with him for several more years.  
  
He's worked his ass off for her. Working two jobs until she turned three. Getting her as many toys as she wanted, buying her the dvd's that every toddler needed. She wore name brand clothes in middle school, and was happy to brag about her trip to Italy that he had taken her on when she was thirteen.  
  
She's his everything, and when she sees him, she knows it. He's her father, and she's his daughter. For them, there is no one else, and she lets him know occasionally.  
  
Now she's grinning. He's gotten her a new edition of her favorite book, Ender's Shadow. It's a book he read as a teen. He's glad they share the same love of reading. Things would be difficult otherwise.  
  
16.  
  
"I can't believe it, baby, you're all grown up." He hugs her tightly. Afraid to let go.  
  
"I love you, Dad." She tells him, kissing her cheek.  
  
Looking at her, he sees clearly in her, her mother, though she never mentions the woman he left them high and dry when she was only four days old.  
  
"You're all I need, Dad." She's told him many times before. She smiles after the statement and continues. "You and Uncle Luke." With an even wider grin, "and his coffee." She's just like her mother, but has no idea. He doesn't tell her. He's not sure whether or not she needs to know.  
  
16.  
  
Today is her day. She sits on the stool her back to the counter in Luke's Diner. It's closed for the day, only allowing people invited to the little shindig that he, himself arranged. Lorelai Gilmore sits next to Luke, her head resting on his shoulder. Luke catches Jess's eye and smiles.  
  
"You've done a good job." Luke tells him and Jess smiles. It's a compliment he's been waiting to hear for sixteen years. He can't help to think the same. Lorelai nods to Luke's comment and pride swells within the young father's chest. He has done a good job. Without Rory. It isn't until now that he realizes that he could do it, alone.  
  
He's done it alone. He's raised his daughter without a hitch, and there's only two more years until she's leagal and will start to rebel. It scares him, especially since she's just like him in ways, minus having the atmost hatred from Taylor, who adores the little girl that has been just as much a part of New York as she was Stars Hollow.  
  
They don't stay in Stars Hollow that night. She's got school tomorrow and they are in his truck, on the way back to New York. Jess smiles. "Happy Birthday, Eliza." He tells her and she grins.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." She smiles. "Really." She adds, watching him look back at the road.  
  
"Eliza," He speaks up. "Do you miss her?" He asks. How could she, though, she's never known her. It seems proper, though to ask her this on her sixteenth birthday. Now that she's mature enough to have a good opinion of the situation.  
  
Eliza thinks for a moment before shaking her head. "Dad, you're it. I don't need mom." She said and Jess nods, but says nothing.  
  
Today, his daughter is sixteen, and he realizes for the first time in his life, he's worth something.

AN: I hope u enjoy, please review. It's my first GG fan fic.


	2. A view of what's yet to come

Of what's yet to come….  
  
Dear Readers:  
  
Hadlee May here, just to let you know that Worth Everything is most definitely not the end. I mean, in the beginning, it was because I'm not good at chapters. But, of course now, thanks to the prodding of another user, Alice Wonders, I've decided to make it an entire story, which I hope will take you all the way up to where Worth Everything started. Which means, at least sixteen chapters, each one describing something from that year of her life.  
  
So yeah.  
  
I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my story. It made me feel really good.  
  
Smile1 CaliforniaDreamer Controversy-queen Alice Wonders And Phillip, who's working name has somehow slipped my mind.  
  
So, anyone who asked if this was just a one chapter thing or a bit of a longer chapter fiction, well the answer is yes and no. Worth Everything is a stand alone fiction I wrote so that Jess's reputation as a dead beat dad would be acquitted. It was something to boldly say: Yes Jess can be a good daddy. And YES! Rory isn't perfect…I mean Jess isn't the only one who has a habit of running. You know what I mean.  
  
To let you know, I DON'T HATE RORY! I just wanted to write something good about Jess. So...yeah.  
  
Expect the full on at least 16 chapter instillation of Worth Everything to be posted soon.  
  
Though it's title will be different and posted as a separate story. It's, I plan to call it: Like Jess, Like Eliza.  
  
-Hadlee May  
  
Ps: If you review after I post this, I'll mention you in the first chapter of Like Jess, Like Eliza (coming to you soon) 


End file.
